1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is in the area of metal detectors and more particularly relates to a device provided as an accessory or incorporated into headphones for amplifying the low volume audible signals while dampening signals of above a predetermined volume.
2. History of the Prior Art
Meal detectors used by individuals can emit an audible signal when their search coil passes over buried metal objects. When objects are near the surface, the metal detector produces a loud audible signal while objects that are more deeply buried will cause the detector to emit a softer, less audible signal. These less audible signals often represent more valuable objects such as older coins and artifacts. To hear these less audible signals better, the metal detector user will often use earphones connected to the metal detector which brings the audible signal close to the ear and blocks out other distracting sounds from the environment making it easier for the user to hear the softer signals. Unfortunately when detecting buried metal objects located close to the surface, the loud signal generated can then hurt the user's ears. Further, many times deeply buried objects cause the metal detector to produce an audible signal so soft that even with the aid of earphones, the signals are inaudible.